iShrink
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: While on a date at the amuesment park, Freddie and Sam witness a drug exchange. The crooks try to do away with them by slipping them some poison. However, the drug didn't work as they had intended, and Sam and Freddie are turned into children. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, if you watch anime as much as I do, you will CLEARLY know where this one was inspired by a specific popular anime. Can you guess it? :P

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the other anime.

...  
><strong>Preface<strong>  
>...<p>

"That's a first. There's not a line for the roller coaster. Let's go." Sam pulled on Freddie's arm towards the roller coaster.

There wasn't too much of a wait. The line was pretty short. Freddie couldn't help but notice one certain girl in particular seemed out of sorts, but he shrugged it off.

When they got on the ride, it didn't pass Freddie's notice that Sam held his hand as the coaster went up the slope. She was nervous. Freddie grinned.

The coaster went down, Freddie holding Sam's hand just as the coaster went into a dark tunnel. A wet drop hit Freddie's face as they were going through the tunnel. There was a flash, a bright light, and a scream.

When the coaster exited the tunnel, a man behind them had been beheaded, and his girlfriend next to him was screaming, drenched in his blood.

...

...

A/N: Okay, VERY VERY VER UBER short. But I WILL update tomorrow, you can plan on it. Also, if you know anime, I dissapointed if you can't figure out where this came from. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this one is also short, although not as short as the preface, that was just rediculous. But, I promised you guys another update today, and I feel like BUTT. However, a promise is a promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

When the ride finally stopped, everyone was pretty shaken up. The police were called immediately, while everyone stared in disbelief.

"He was right beside me...he held my hand." The woman that was sitting next to the victim said.

"This was definitely a murder." Freddie said.

"Duh." Sam agreed.

"But what no one knows is, who killed him...and why?"

The police officer that arrived on the scene was none other than officer Carl Rodgen, who, incidently, was the Carl from the highway "Pee on Carl" incident. Since then, he had become quite good friends with the iCarly kids, especially considering that his daughter loved their show.

"Ok, so I'll give you and Sam the benifit of the doubt and assume you didn't go nuts. That leaves five people. In the fist two cars, there is the 1st suspect, Rickki. Next to her, on the left, is Hayley. Directly behind you, Freddie, was the victim, and to his right, the woman now sobbing, Ashley. And finally, in the rear compartment are these two men in black. They say they won't give their names unless we arrest them. They all had safety bars on, and the only person that would have been able to reach the victim would be his girlfriend."

"Officer! We found the murder wepon. It's in her purse." a police officer said.

"What? No...no I've never seen that before!" The woman cried, grabbing for her purse with the bloody knife.

"Book her." Officer Carl said.

"Wait." Sam announced.

"What is it, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Don't you think it's odd that she had a bloody knife in her handbag? She's not the murderer. The murderer is this woman." Sam gestured to Hayley.

"What?" Hayley scoffed. "How can you say that? The knife is in Ashley's bag." Hayley defended.

"That kind of knife can't cut through bone." Sam told her. "Trust me. I know my wepons. Plenty of my family's locked away because of sloppy evidence." Sam grinned.

"But that woman was sitting in the front car. How could she reach? A ten foot sword?"

"No, but this woman looks fairly strong. She's probably a gymnast or was a cheerleader at one point in her life. All she needed was a thin wire with a grappling hook, balance, and a bookbag." Sam told officer Carl.

"...what?" Carl asked.

"I get it!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Sam nodded.

"What am I missing?" Carl asked.

Freddie smirked. "I see..Hayley used the backpack to keep the rollercoaster rail from locking her in...then she leaned over the cars and threw the attatched noose around his head and tossed the hook over the railing. You don't need strength for that. Then she quickly got back into her spot in the front, right?"

Sam nodded. "That's what I figured."

"You're crazy! You have no proof."

"Where's your necklace? In line, I noticed you were fidgiting quite alot, and pulling on your necklace with all those pearls? Just like these. I already knew it was you before I even saw the pearls. Because of a drop of water that hit my face. A tear. One that could only come from the person in front of me." Freddie noticed that had been attached to the wire.

The woman started to cry. "That...man jilted me!"

"What? You and Kenny were seeing each other?"

"We did...until we met you all in college...then he dumped me for...her! I was going to kill myself later tonight with my mom's pills. What...what have I done?" Hayley cried.

...

Sam and Freddie left the rollercoaster ride a little distraught. They weren't sure why, but this entire affair had upset them more than they would let the other know. Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam, who was shivering. Soon later, they noticed a man. This man was wearing all black, and had been one of the men on the ride earlier. He was running towards someone. Sam and Freddie quickly ran after him, peering around a corner to see what was happening.

It was a drug exchange.

Apparantly, the man in black had been watching the other from the rollercoaster all day. Had to make sure he was alone. Soon, the money was given and the drug exchanged.

"Enough eavesdropping." Came a voice. It was the other man in black.

Sam and Freddie were immediately struck on the back of their heads and they fell to the ground. The man pulled out two drugs and slipped it into their mouths.

"What are you giving them?" the first man asked.

"A new development by our lab. It's supposed to be untraceable after they die."

And so the men left Sam and Freddie there to die.

But they did not.

A/N: Lol. Yes, this was modeled after Detective Conan Case Closed. You win...nothing. But...you get a virtual hug and bug from me! Lol. REVIEW!


End file.
